Films are employed in a wide variety of disposable goods, such as diapers, sanitary napkins, adult incontinence garments, bandages, etc. For example, many diapers employs a backsheet that is formed from a plastic film (e.g., linear low density polyethylene) laminated to a nonwoven web. In some cases, the plastic film may contain an elastomeric component, such as a styrenic block copolymer (e.g., styrene-ethylene butylene-styrene (“S-EB-S”) copolymers). One problem with such films, however, is that the polymers are not generally environmentally friendly or renewable. Moreover, because many renewable components are very stiff in nature, their use in elastic films is has been limited due to the need to maintain a high level of elongation, deformation recovery, and strength properties. As such, a need currently exists for an improved film that is both elastic and contains a renewable component.